


Shut Up And Dance

by MeCrossYou



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Challenges, F/M, not much dancing here, there's a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Not always Tessa goes to fight a demon with Will, but when she does...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [fromthefarshore ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore) challenged me to write a Wessa fic based on Walk The Moon's "Shut Up and Dance". And some of the rules are that the title has to be the song title and the fic has to have some lines from the song.

Ever since he lost Jem, Will preferred to go on missions alone. Usually, that never worked out. Cecily became his most frequent companion, often against Will’s own will. Cecily was a great Shadowhunter, a great and skilled fighter. So naturally, they were a great match. However, Will hated putting his sister in danger. Whenever he complained though, he always got his ass kicked by her, often teamed up with his wife. Will was learning to let go of his protectiveness at least a little bit, at first. He could not control anyone and Cecily indeed was more than able to protect herself.

Tessa did not go on missions as much. She preferred studying all warlock related things, reading every book she could get her hands on. But when there was no other Shadowhunter to help Will, and when she deemed necessary, she went on missions with her husband. Tessa had trained enough be able to fight considerably well, and, although Will was still reluctant to admit, she was a great help.

He was reminded of that once again, when a demon they were fighting tried to slash his face with a claw. Tessa quickly threw a dagger at demon’s hand and hit right in the target. Demon wailed in enormously high pitched voice and tried to pull the dagger out, but the runes on it prevented the demon from touching the angelic weapon. The demon started wielding its claws in every direction, overpowered by rage and burning pain. Will ducked, avoiding one such blow from scratching his chest. He kicked one of the demon’s legs and the creature collapsed, but in the motion managed to grab Will’s leg with his wounded arm.

“Will!” Tessa yelled, trying to run to him, but the demon directed all its attention, looking with all three of its eyes at her. With one leg the creature kicked Tessa right in the stomach and she tumbled down. Immediately, she tried to get up, but the demon looked at her with such an expression, she seemingly froze in her way.

“Tessa?” Will asked, trying to reach his Seraph blade and cut his way out of the demon’s grip. His leg was starting to go numb, because the creature was grasping it with incredible force.

Tessa did not reply, she just stared the demon in the eyes, half sitting down, half lying on the ground. The demon cocked his head to one side and a terrifying grimace appeared on its face, showing fangs the size of human fingers. This wasn’t a good sign. Will reached for his blade harder and when it seemed he could almost grasp the handle of the weapon that was just a few centimeters out of his reach, the demon spoke.

Only when it spoke, Will felt a cold dread spreading in his chest, a pain he hadn’t felt in years. Trembling, he looked around, but the words definitely were coming out of the demon’s mouth, not Jem’s.

“Tessa…. Why did you abandon me?” The demon spoke with a pain laced, trembling voice of Jem. “We were about to get married, and you just forgot about me.”

“No…” Tessa looked around frantic, finally being able to stand up. “No, no, I didn’t. I didn’t!” She yelled, trying to stop her hands from trembling.

“Tessa, don’t listen to it!” Will shouted, reaching for his blade again. “It’s not Jem, don’t forget!”

Tessa looked at Will briefly and seemingly remembered, that the demon was holding his leg. She grabbed a dagger and prepared to stab the creature.

“Are you really going to kill me, Tessa?” The demon spoke with a gentle tone, that resembled Jem’s own so much, it sent pangs of guilt through Will’s chest.

Tessa’s motions faltered, and she stopped, dagger not quite reaching the demon. Will tried to reach his blade again, and this time, he managed to do it. He sliced through the hand that was holding his leg and cut it off entirely. Jumping to his feet and ignoring demon’s cries he ran to Tessa. However, the demon blocked his way.

“Are you going to kill me, Will?” Will couldn’t ignore the creature when it spoke in his parabatai’s voice. Then, for the first time, he looked straight into the demon’s eyes and understood exactly why Tessa couldn’t kill it. It was not the yellow orbs with purple irises that the creature first seemed to possess. It was Jem’s eyes, the silver colour so familiar, it stole Will’s breath away. Those eyes were full of betrayal and sadness.

“Come on then, Will.” The demon encouraged him. “You’re holding back. Show me who you truly are. Kill me. Kill your best friend. You didn’t care about me before, why should you now?”

Will couldn’t move. Deep in his mind he knew this wasn’t Jem. He knew he was manipulated by a demon he has never before encountered. This was clearly a powerful demon. Incredibly fast and strong, too. Will knew he had to kill it. Will also couldn’t rise his hand and do it. Not when Jem’s eyes were staring right into his soul.

Then, he didn’t know how it happened, Tessa appeared right next to him. She took his arm and yanked him out of the way. Will stumbled back and watched how Tessa quickly, not letting the creature speak again and avoiding its gaze, stabbed it right in the middle of its unproportioned body. The creature didn’t die immediately, though. It staggered back, ichor pouring everywhere and started convulsing. Tessa came running to Will, and held his face in her hands.

“Will!” She tried to get his attention, but it was so hard to look away from Jem’s eyes with so much pain and anger in them.

“Will, come on!” She made him look at her. “Will, it’s not him. Look at me. It’s not him.”

Will looked at his wife’s face, gray eyes serious and capturing his gaze.

“Don’t you dare look back.” She said, caressing Will’s face with her fingers. Demon wailed, but Will knew he was almost dead. Just a few seconds more of Jem’s dying cries. “Just keep your eyes on me.” Tessa whispered, and Will did as told. They stood there for a few more minutes, even when the wailing stopped and the demon was dead. Tears were streaming down Tessa’s face and Will felt it in his chest as she looked at him, the pain she was feeling at the moment. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

“I’m sorry.” He said, burying his face in her shoulder.

“What are you sorry for?” She asked, also whispering.

“I couldn’t kill it.” His voice cracked on the word kill.

Tessa looked at him again. “Will, you have nothing to be sorry for. You know it wasn’t James. He would never say those things.”

“I know.” Will admitted. He knew the demon was prying into his deepest, most personal fears. Fears, he seemed to share with Tessa. “It doesn’t mean it hurts any less.”

Tessa sighed, hugging her husband again. “It doesn’t. I don’t know how it managed do that, though. To mimic Jem so well… He must have been able to read memories.”

Will chuckled, admiring his wife’s intent to study everything she finds new. “You were very brave, Tessa.” He said, stroking her hair. “You did what I couldn’t manage.”

“Well, someone has to be the tough one in this family.” Tessa joked with a small smile, making Will’s chest fill with warmth again. “And besides, it helped me concentrate when it was talking to you.”

“How so?” Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I knew Jem would never blame you like that, for things you did not do, to add to that, and then it was easier to notice the creature was very much a horrible, ugly, stinking demon.” The last part Tessa said almost teasing and Will couldn’t resist kissing her.

“Well, let’s get back to the Institute, because I’m sure Charlotte will want to hear about this.”

~~~

“I’ve done some research.” Tessa said, coming to stand next to Will. The Institute was blowing up with colour, bright lights and cheerful chatter. Some Shadowhunters were dancing, some talking and laughing. It was Charlotte’s birthday and she insisted on having a celebration. She was going out of her way and definitely out of her comfort zone to make sure the Institute was associated with happy, fun memories, as well as sadness and grief that will never not be a part of their home.

“You will have to elaborate more, Tess.” Will laughed, taking her hand. “You’re always researching something.”

Tessa looked at him the way she always did, when she expected Will to catch on sooner. “The demon, from last week.”

Will felt the slightest pang of pain in his heart, but shoved it away. Brother Zachariah came to the Institute last week, to check on their injuries after the battle. After Will told him the details of the fight, the Silent Brother made it very clear that Will would get hurt much more if he were to dwell on it or feel any kind of guilt.

“What about it?” He asked, looking down at Tessa.

“I think it was some kind of Eidolon demon, with an ability to reach person’s deepest feelings.” Tessa said, looking at the dancing couples. “But there are not many mentions of such cases in the documents.”

Will laughed. “Well then I am sure you’re happy.”

Tessa looked at him, confused. “Happy? Why would I be happy about it?” She asked.

“Because,” Will teased her with a smirk, “you’ll be able to ask for permission to get access to the documents in the Silent City.”

Tessa laughed. “Well, it is an important research. I should look deeper into it.”

“Exactly!” Will smiled. “And you’ll spend more time there and I’ll have even more opportunities to seek company of young, beautiful women without the supervision of my wife.”

Tessa laughed, covering her mouth with one hand, the gesture she did when she was genuinely happy.  

“Oh, shut up and dance with me.” She said with a smile, taking Will’s hand and leading him to the dance floor. As Will looked at his wife, smiling and dancing, he knew this woman was his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the second song about dancing I was given, and second time I managed to make the focus of the story definitely not about the dancing. Also, I managed to write the cheesiest ending possible. Didn't break the rules, tho.


End file.
